Various wireless access technologies have been proposed or implemented to enable mobile stations to perform communications with other mobile stations or with wired terminals coupled to wired networks. Examples of wireless access technologies include GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) and UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System technologies, defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP); and CDMA 2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) technologies, defined by 3GPP2.
As part of the continuing evolution of wireless access technologies to improve spectral efficiency, to improve services, to lower costs, and so forth, new standards have been proposed. One such new standard is the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard from 3GPP, which seeks to enhance the UMTS wireless network.
In some cases, it may be desirable to provide feedback information regarding a wireless channel, where the feedback information can be sent from a mobile station to a base station. The feedback information can include information to allow the base station to apply a selected modulation and coding to data sent from the base station to the mobile station. In addition, the feedback information can include an indication of a quality of a wireless channel.
According to a conventional LTE standard, a wireless channel for communicating data is divided into subbands (also referred to as bands). A subset of subbands can be identified as optimal subbands that can be used for communication of data between the base station and the mobile station. The conventional LTE standard supports multiple modes of information feedback, but they may not be optimal. For example, PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) reporting Mode 2-2 as defined by the LTE standard does not allow for feedback information regarding the wireless channel to be provided on an individual subband basis for the selected subbands, which can reduce flexibility and reduce the quality of data communications over the wireless channel.